Chocolate Treat
by Box
Summary: Happy Halloween and wowzas the holiday spirit has actually roused me from my abstinence from writing! Halloween, chocolate treats, Schwarz style. First series completed! ALL IN ONE SITTING! xx; Miracle.
1. Part One

Chocolate Treat: Part One  
By. Box  
10/12/03

---

"_Trick or treat_!"

Shrill laughter reached his ears, even here, nearly two blocks away from the origins. He winced as eardrums rang and a headache grew more pronounced. The scowl firmly on his features deepened until it remotely resembled a snarl. Any minute now, and fangs would soon be growing, and blue eyes would be enveloped in a deadly, reddish hue.

If he were a vampire, that is.

Naoe Nagi cursed the bad timing of Schwarz being contracted to America during yet another of their blasted commercial-based holidays. At least, this was somewhat more tolerable than winter, when cheery, bright red and lights (along with an assortment of other atrociously clashing and blinding) winked against pine trees and along the roof edges of houses and buildings.

Christmas, anywhere, was enough to set Nagi's teeth on edge and his fingers itching to blow out every. Single. Damn. Light.

_Mr. Scrooge! May I have your autograph?_ A familiar, unwanted, voice slipped into his mind. Schuldig, who had been walking jauntily (per usual) next to the silently seething boy had managed to catch the last bit of Nagi's vehement thoughts.

_Shut up, Schuldig. Go back to ogling Crawford's ass._ Dark eyes narrowed further in annoyance, although they did not flicker to address the German directly.

_Tsk, tsk! Now how would you know I've been eyeing his ass, hm? Not like you can see it anyway, underneath that costume of his._ Came the teasing and blatantly lewd, reply.

Nagi flushed in anger beneath his white makeup, and very nearly sent a nearby empty soda can to smack into Schuldig's head, when Crawford suddenly stilled. All four drew to a halt, silently. They had reached their location.

"Farfarello, Nagi, search the back entrance. Schuldig, you're with me."

Nagi caught the leer on Schuldig's face when his eyes flickered upwards while passing the taller man. Glad that it wasn't him stuck with the horny pervert, Nagi led the way to the side of the mansion. Farfarello trailed dutifully behind him, tongue flickering out every now and then to caress the cold steel of his blade, single golden eye glinting in perverse pleasure.


	2. Part Two

Chocolate Treat: Part Two  
By. Box  
10/12/03

---

"_I've cast a spell on you, and now you're mine..._"

Halloween was in the air and blasting out through surround sound systems that were turned up so high the walls vibrated and shook with each light and heavy bass line. Nagi's scowl was a permanent fixture by now, and he was positive that by the time the night was over he would be half-deaf, if not completely so.

He tugged at his costume as he and Farfarello slipped unnoticed to mingle in among the cordially invited crowd. It could've been another to hate the holiday, but he couldn't blame the brightly colored court jester outfit entirely on Halloween, having attended masquerade balls before--on mission, of course. The full face-paint job was starting to irritate him now that there was no cool breeze to soothe the strange sensation of the heavy makeup. And every time he took a step, tiny bells jingled from the toes of his shoes, and the pointed, dangling tips of his hat.

Farfarello hadn't quite escape heat suffocation either, but since discomfort "hurt God", well, the Irishman was happy enough. His companion wore a heavy brocaded cloak, the simple pants and shirt beneath hidden by the enveloping flow of the cloak, and his upper face and head was covered by a rather fanciful-looking mask. The mask of which was also heavily bedecked in feathers, beads, and bits of... things that Nagi wasn't quite sure was supposed to be made out of. And he couldn't profess to caring all too much. Still, their outfits attracted a few, hopeful (and with leers that could, but not quite, reach Schuldig's standards) looks. A few of the vinyl and leather-clad costumers were definitely giving Farfarello the eye, what with the way he held his sword point up, tongue absently caressing it every few seconds or so.

Tugging again on the now constricting, and thus thrice uncomfortable in the cumulated body heat, frilled collar of his outfit, Nagi met curious and flirtatious gazes with one tempered like unmovable ice, and continued to walk through the dancing bodies and grouped clumps. Farfarello remained oblivious to the hooded glances thrown their way.

Blues eyes and a golden one scanned the crowd efficiently and subtly, trying to pick out their main target. Here though, amidst the tightly packed bodies, and flashing, distracting costumes many (if not all) of the invitees wore, Nagi wondered how long it would take for them to locate the man.

_Second floor, west wing, last door at the end of the hallway. Seems the target's enjoying himself a nice little, Halloween "treat"._

Ah, Schuldig. Perhaps not long after all. His nose wrinkled in disgust at the mental image accompanied by Schuldig's message, and made a note to have the German neutered since the image of their target mounting a moaning, cat-eared woman had be followed by a repulsive image of him and Schuldig. Perversely, Schulding had been the one wearing the cat ears.

Shuddering off the unwanted image, they swiftly moved up the two flight of stairs, passing by several couples who groped one another underneath the dim, pulsing light that filled the mansion. Wet, open-mouth kisses were shared along a long line of writhing bodies against railings and walls and atop desks.

It was almost like a mass orgy, despite the reclusive pairings.

Nagi figured any other boy of his age would have been flustered, or aroused, by the sights and sounds, but after living with Schuldig? All he managed now was a detached disgust, preferring to focus more on joining up with the other two, dispensing of the target, and getting out of this hellhole and back to Japan.

Schuldig's iridescently colored costume appeared in the distance. Breezy, filmy material that caught and shimmered in the light and twinkling gems and baubles made up the German's costume. Nagi had no idea what the man was going for, but sardonic amusement had laced the German's words when he pronounced he was to be a "fairy". Nagi wasn't quite sure what to make of the statement, or the amused chuckle that followed it, but he had a relatively educated hypothesis. Feathers were also woven into the plumage that flared out behind the mask, and the fuzz looked softer than that of Farfarello's. Nagi's hand twitched, wanting to yank the mask off and pet the various adornments and see how soft the feathers were. Nagi had no idea where the sudden desire rose from, but he squelched it in an instant, knowing if Schuldig so much as caught a whiff of Nagi's treacherous hand, he would be teased mercilessly for days on end.

As if the German didn't already do so.

Next to him, Crawford's hooded Grim Reaper outfit only made the other man to stand out even more. 

Crawford opened the door with gloved hand. The hinges were well oiled, and the door parted silently for the men to slip inside. True to Schuldig's sent image, their target was indeed enjoying his "Halloween treat."

Without so much as a batted eyelash, or a verbal (or mental) command, Nagi reached out with his powers to hold the moving bodies in place. Invisible hands were fisted over mouths to halt the surprised exclamations and muffled cries. The three of them watched while Crawford pulled out a small, gleaming gun, silencer clipped on. Two smart shots to the heads and it was over.

Nagi released his hold on the now still bodies, and they left the stifled room, still heavily scented by the smell of sex, and soon to be touched by death.

The entire thing had been appallingly easy, not even a few guards to worry about along the way out. Mr. Thompson had given their target too much credit.

When they were once out of the mansion, and away from the throbbing music, Nagi breathed a sigh of relief. The pounding in his head lessened with each foot made further away from the noise, and it was with vast pleasure that he yanked his jester's hat from his head. Making as if to scrub at his eyes, which were now as irritated as their master, Nagi's hand was suddenly caught within the iron-grasp of a gloved hand.

He looked up at Crawford in mild surprise, a slender brow raising.

"Mr. Thompson requested us to attend his party. In costume." Clearly expecting for Nagi to obey, Crawford let go of the boy's now limp hand and continued to walk at an indifferent pace.

Nagi sighed in weariness this time, and left his makeup alone. It had seemed like overkill to him at first, having to have _all_ of them take out a target who was woefully and inadequately prepared, and all in these ridiculous getups. It certainly made more sense now, though Nagi bitterly wished otherwise.

Relief dashed, and thoroughly irritated once more, he hoped the night would pass by quickly.


	3. Part Three

Chocolate Treat: Part Three  
By. Box  
10/12/03

---

Mr. Thompson's party was, thankfully, more tolerable than the one they had left behind. Here, at least, there was more breathing room, and the lights were brighter, but in a soothing way. Nagi was grateful, because he was sure his eyes were bloodshot by now from the eye makeup. How women could stand such torture to their eyes on a daily basis was beyond him.

The guests were more refine, there were no under the table horizontal tangos, and Nagi didn't have to worry about the drinks being spiked, or the food being laced with drugs. So with a small platter of fruits and a few finger sandwiches, Nagi hid himself in a small, discreet corner since Crawford had allowed them relatively free reign of the area--as long as they kept in good distance of Mr. Thompson who hadn't invited them just for the pleasure of their company, they were still on guard duty.

Crawford mingled with Mr. Thompson and his associates, Farfarello had disappeared some time ago in search of the large, cross statue Thompson had claimed to have erected in his backyard, and Schuldig had disappeared, most likely charming his way into some unsuspecting pair of skirts, or pants, for the evening.

Nagi was content in satisfying his protesting stomach and not feeling stifled or suffocated by excessive body heat. Although he'd be more grateful once he was actually out of any public area, out of his costume, and out of his makeup.

He missed his laptop.

Fruits and sandwiches polished off, Nagi remembered belatedly to have gotten a drink.

Resisting the urge to bite down on his lower lip in exasperation (his lips were painted red) Nagi was startled to suddenly find a glass filled with clear liquid being proffered to him.

Looking up in confusion, he found himself at he receiving end of an amiable, and open smile. Gray eyes twinkled at him, and he absently noted that the young man offering him the drink was dressed in a nurse's outfit, fishnet stockings replacing roll-up white socks, and ostentatious six and a half inch heels.

Brows raising, he merely stared at the glass, and the man, with an inscrutable expression.

The man was undeterred, if anything, his smile grew wider, warmer, and Nagi noticed his lips were also painted red, but of a more fiery shade.

"Hello. My name's Alexander Perkins, but everyone just calls me Alex. I couldn't help but notice how you were avoiding mingling with everyone else. You've got the right idea, if you ask me." Nagi didn't ask. "In any case, I couldn't help but notice that you didn't have a drink, so I thought it would be a pleasant excuse to come over here and hide here with you. And talk, if I'm lucky, since you don't seem like the conversational type."

Nagi was flabbergasted by the stranger's incessant yammering. If he knew Nagi preferred to solitude to company, then why bother trying to chat Nagi up? Or flirt, because Nagi had the distinct feeling that he was indeed being flirted with.

Sighing, he took the glass gingerly from the other man's hand, careful to avoid unwanted contact. Alex smiled and made himself comfortable next to Nagi on the floor, legs demurely crossed at his ankles to avoid any further indecent exposure, and together they looked back out onto the rest of the floor were many danced on one side and even more lingered and talking quietly, and at times laughing uproariously, to themselves.

Alex finally broke the silence after several minutes, and turned again to face Nagi, who continued to sit, and sip his drink at a slow pace. Light, fruit flavored water, Nagi was surprised Alex hadn't tried to slip him alcohol, although you couldn't really decipher Nagi's age underneath all of this makeup, despite his petite stature--or maybe that should be because of. Nagi hated to be reminded of his "late blooming", even if it was by himself.

"Hm, you accepted the drink, but you didn't offer a name. Would it be okay if I were to ask you for your name?" Alex's teasing smile suddenly reminded him of Schuldig's smile, although Alex's was a hundred times less perverted seeming.

Several more minutes passed in silence, and Alex was close to sighing and settling back comfortably against the wall when Nagi suddenly spoke. His voice soft, but hardly shy.

"Na-kamura Natsu."

Nagi had nearly given the other man his true name. He frowned and berated himself harshly for the near slip up.

"Nakamura Natsu?" Alex's accent was surprisingly good. "Natsu is your first name, right? You're... Japanese?"

Nagi nodded. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Alex's smile had returned. "That's cool. Are you visiting from Japan?"

Nagi hesitated for a split second, to other observers, there was really no noticeable pause. "Yes."

Alex nodded, still smiling. "Do you like it here?"

Nagi shrugged, the slightest shift of his shoulders, that if Alex hadn't been watching him so closely, he wouldn't have noticed.

The smile widened into a grin. "Yeah, a lot of my friends, when they visit me, get like that a lot." Alex continued to chatter about all of the places he had been to, including Japan (of which, he commented with flirtatious grin, he had loved and hoped to return to sometime soon), and Nagi was interject with a soft negative or positive when asked a question, or a shrug of his shoulders or shake of his head.

The minutes passed on into hours, and ninety-nine percent of it had been all Alex's doing. Nagi paid barely half of his attention to the young man's (who was actually only 19, just two years Nagi's senior) voice, but he was once more taken by surprise when a whirlwind of flowing colors appeared before his glazed eyes.

Next to him. Alex had halted his flow of words, and was now blinking up at Schuldig in surprise, and no little amount of interest. Schuldig's green eyes gleamed, and his lips were curved in a slow smile as he stared down at the two teenagers.

_New boytoy, little one? You wound me! Am I not good enough for you, little liebe?_ Schuldig's voice purred, and behind the mask Nagi could see the green eyes dancing and laughing.

Nagi flushed for the second time that night, thankful that the makeup hid his reaction.

Before he could reply with a retort, Schuldig was already hoisting him up, gracefully controlling Nagi's momentum upwards onto his feet. After having sat down for so long on the hard ground (despite the small cushioning provided by Nagi's thick pants) and he tottered on his feet slightly as the blood flow surged through his lower body. Schuldig helped steady Nagi with a careful hand around Nagi's own, and another around the boy's waist. Nagi's eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed as he jerked himself away from the precocious position he had found himself in with the German.

Schuldig's eyes only glowed a more vivid green before he turned his attention on Alex, who was still sitting on the floor. Schuldig extended his hand, and in a low, smooth voice that left a visibly impressive impact on Alex, asked if he needed a hand up. Alex, not needing to be asked twice, was soon caught up in this stranger who had managed to actually touch the younger Japanese boy without having his hand bitten off.

For that was the impression that Alex got from Nagi: WARNING, DO NOT TOUCH.

Schuldig turned towards Nagi slightly. "Nagi? Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend, here?" His English accent was by far better than his Japanese one. Nagi shrugged, busy wondering why he was suddenly lightheaded and felt ill-at-ease.

Schuldig pouted at the younger boy playfully before turning back to Alex. "Forgive my young friend, he is what you say, a party pooper." Alex laughed, gray eyes as bright as they had been when talking with Nagi. "My name is Erich, and you are?"

"I'm Alexander Perkins, but you can call me Alex."

Nagi watched the familiar, warm smile glow on Alex's face. For some reason, it seemed to make him sick.]

Then he realized why--because it _was_ familiar. But Nagi couldn't begrudge the young man, could he? It was stupid and pointless to feel twinges of anger and, he was horrified to find, pangs of longing, that he was regarded along the same terms as Schuldig, and possibly everyone else the young man had befriended. HIs open, warm smiles, and the easy way he had conversed (albeit, somewhat one-sided) with Nagi was just the way the young man was.

It didn't make sense to Nagi, this sudden desire to... to what? To feel... special.

The word nearly made Nagi snarl. Where were these idiotic thoughts and feelings come from? This was useless. And would they stop flirting or just get a damn room already? Nagi resisted the urge to turn and stalk outside, where he could most likely find Farfarello and not have to deal with this insanity brewing inside his mind.

It seemed, though, that Schuldig was finished for the night because soon Nagi found himself staring blankly at Alex's disappointed face and saying good-bye while Schulding steered him towards the entrance.

Nagi, when he came to, jerked his arm back from Schuldig's hold. An unusual, uncharacteristically irrational anger, consuming him.

Schuldig's brow arched behind his mask before he suddenly smiled, slow and wide. He reached out to tug gently at one of the chiming bells on Nagi's hat. "Why, liebe, are you _jealous_?"

Nagi shot the taller man a dark look. "Shut up Schuldig."

Schuldig blew him a kiss. "You _are_ jealous! Mmm, so cute and sexy when you're jealous." The German's voice was a lilting sing-song, and he laughed at Nagi's darkening expression.

"Don't be jealous of me, little one. Your little friend enjoyed your company greatly," he winked at Nagi, "If his thoughts were anything to go by."

Nagi's eyes snapped. "I'm _not_ jealous _you_."

Schuldig's brow rose once more, and then a simply pleased look entered his face. It was apparent, even to Nagi, the suggestive look that had come over the other man's features. Then Nagi realized why, and flushed hotly underneath his makeup.

"That's NOT what I meant!" The protest stumbled from Nagi's lips furiously, and he knew as soon as they had been uttered that he had spoken them too fast, too strongly.

"Ja, lovely, ja. Of course! Whatever you say!" He purred, smirked, and ran slender fingers along the edges of Nagi's collar. "Don't worry liebe, you're my one and only. I'll be sure to give you a special treat tonight, ne!" He laughed and pursed his lips in a _kissy-kissy_ expression at Nagi.

Nagi's breath hitched, and he was nearly shaking from anger and embarrassment. He would have definitely done something, he wasn't sure what, but it was definitely something painful, to the German when they were interrupted by Crawford and Farfarello coming to join them.

Face brewing like a cloudy rainstorm, Nagi cursed Crawford's and Farfarello's bad timing, and Schuldig's never ending good luck in thwarting Nagi's vengeance for the umpteenth time that night.

Soon, very soon, and Schuldig would pay.

Schuldig had caught the scowling boy's thought, but he refrained from making a jest of it. Instead, a playful smile lingered along his lips as he turned his teasing, innuendo-filled attention on their leader.

Crawford took it in stride and, unlike Nagi, succeeded in keeping his cool and ignoring the other man's jibes and leers.


	4. Part Four

Chocolate Treat: Part Four  
By. Box  
10/12/03

---

It was nearing 4 in the morning by the time they got back to the hotel suite that Mr. Thompson had been kind enough to book and pay for them. Nagi immediately made a beeline for the bathroom, quickly shutting it behind him. The hat was off with a merry jingle of bells and carefully placed it on the closed toilet seat lid, knowing that Crawford would be displeased (understatement) if the costume were to get damaged in any way--they had been rented.

He opened the top drawer, searching for the bottle of cold cream to wipe off his makeup with. Not finding it in the first drawer, he moved onto the second, and then the third, and then the last one. Still no sign of the cold cream. Quick eyes scanned the vicinity of the spacious bathroom, but all he saw was the shampoo and conditioner perched on the corners of the tub. No cold cream.

Resigning himself to spending a good hour scrubbing his face with a wet towel, Nagi quickly shed the outer layer of his costume, and then bit his lip (since they were home, and he was taking his makeup off anyway) because in his haste to reach the bathroom, he had neglected to grab the change of clothes in his room.

Exhaling in disgust at his scattered wits, Nagi told himself to be grateful that he at least had a robe to wear--of which he now put on--and not just a towel. Although the towels _were_ generously big.

He turned on the faucet and ran hot and cold water. Testing the water with his fingertips, he deduced it to be at the right temperature, and dampened the face cloth. He was just about to start the painful and grueling task of wiping off white, black, red and a dozen hues of golden yellow from his face when there came a knock at the bathroom door. He scowled at it (scowling was becoming his favorite expression lately) and grumbled.

"Yes?"

The knock came again, this time more insistent. Nagi's grumbling doubled. It could be Crawford, and it would be best to not test the American's patience. He crossed over to the door and opened it to find Schuldig smirking, without his mask on, and leaning against the doorframe.

His eye giving twitch, Nagi was about to slam the door in the German's face when a white colored bottled was shoved uncomfortable close to his face. It made his eyes cross, and he had to take a few steps back to make out what the German had presented him. It was the missing bottle of cold cream.

He shot Schuldig a suspicious look, wondering if the German had hid it before they had left, just for this very situation to arise. He wouldn't put it past the scheming hormone on legs.

"Thank you. Now get out." He tried to take the bottle away and simultaneously shove Schuldig away from the door, but the redhead had a firm hold on the cream, and instead strode confidently into the bathroom, nudging the door closed with a heel, and locking it behind him with his free hand.

Now thoroughly suspicious, and downright wary, Nagi backed away.

"What do you think you're doing." Statement, not question, that demanded an answer.

Schuldig ignored him and instead focused on unscrewing the bottle's lid. Long fingers dipped the hand cloth that Nagi had abandoned to open the door, and he turned off the running water after having wrung excess liquid from the towel. He coated the towel generously with cream, and then he finally looked at Nagi once more. The smirk had widened, although there was an odd look in his green eyes that didn't hold amusement so much as something that Nagi couldn't identify. This was starting to make him nervous, and Nagi didn't like being nervous.

"Schulding, what are you--" His chin was capture in a strong, but curiously gentle grip, and he was cut off by the cool sensation of cream against his lips. The German studiously wiped the lipstick off before moving to rub the cream in circular motions on his cheeks and forehead. The towel was turned and the strange cool warmth from the damp towel left his face feeling oddly refreshed and light as the excess cream and makeup was wiped off. Bit by bit Schuldig cleansed Nagi's face of the heavy eye shadow and eyeliner. All of it he did in a comfortable silence, which made Nagi even more uncomfortable.

But for some reason, he didn't stop the German or demand why he was being treated like a child. Perhaps, not so much like a child... but Nagi didn't know what other word to use in replacement.

So instead, he focused on the soothing warmth of Schuldig's fingers on his skin, and the way the damp warmth from the towel left his skin feeling cleaner and lighter with each gentle sweep. He had had to close his eyelids for Schuldig to wipe off the eye shadow, and though Schuldig no longer ran the cloth over his eyes, he kept them closed. He was feeling pleasantly drowsy all of a sudden, and he slumped against the sink counter behind him. Since his eyes were closed, he didn't see the oddly soft look in Schuldig's eyes.

The damp towel left his skin and Nagi felt another irrational pang at the loss. Although, something quiet and snarky inside him told it was more the warm fingers that he missed. He squelched that voice down too.

Hearing the faucet being turned on again, Nagi blinked his eyes open lazily, and watched with distant interest as the German discarded the ruined towel and got a new one. He felt the damp towel being pushed into his hand and he automatically caught and held to it, bringing it up to his face to run the newly dampened cloth over his features.

Schuldig remained silent, and Nagi was loathe to break the surreal atmosphere that had suddenly enveloped him--them.

Nagi noticed, once finishing, that his cheeks glowed a faint pink from being cleaned so thoroughly. Now for the awkward, equally surreal emotions to settle in.

He wasn't quite sure what to say, now that the task of makeup removing was done. He should brush his teeth and proceed to his room now, but couldn't bring himself to announce to departure. Schuldig wasn't helping any either, just standing there leaning against the sink, arms crossed and studying Nagi with that damnable expression on his face.

After a pregnant pause, the unnatural stillness of his companion unnerving him quite a bit, Nagi worried at his lower lip before gruffly muttering, "Thank you."

Schuldig only smiled, a small, strange smile and Nagi's flush deepened in a blush that had nothing to hide behind.

Fingers tilted his chip up again and his lips parted in protest but was silenced by the gentle, gliding caress along his lower lip. Schuldig's look was suddenly so much more intense than it had been mere seconds ago, and Nagi was finding it hard to breathe with the way the man looked at him. Really looked at him, not like his other looks when Nagi felt embarrassed and angered by the perverse pleasure the German gained from his antics. No, Schuldig was looking at him in such a raw, piercing way that he felt naked. Not nude, but naked. Naked and vulnerable and he knew his body was flushing from an unknown emotion.

"Trick or treat, little one?" It was the first time Schuldig had spoken since entering the bathroom, and the sudden huskiness of his voice threw Nagi out of his daze, although he was still confused.

Nagi suddenly found his mouth filled with something firm, round and smooth. He blinked. It tasted like... chocolate? Dark, rich, bittersweet chocolate and he realized Schuldig's free hand had popped in a piece of candy in between his parted lips without him even noticing until he was chewing on the sweet.

And his lips were abruptly parting once more in surprise from the sudden, near-bruising crush of Schuldig's lips against his and--oh! His gasps were being swallowed up in a hungry, searing kiss and he couldn't tell if the intense sweetness was altogether from the chocolate or the hot, moist opening of Schuldig's mouth against his own.

Nagi whimpered softly, the sounds muffled against Schuldig's mouth. The kiss changed then, slowing down, becoming more of a gentle meeting than the hungry, whirlwind it had been earlier. His eyelashes fluttered as he was coaxed gently to play, and with unsure, breathlessly shy strokes he began to reciprocate more actively in the kiss.

Nagi wasn't sure how long it lasted, but it had to have been for some time because when Schuldig pulled back, he found himself gasping harshly and sucking in deep gulps of air. Green eyes glittered at him, darkened by that unnamable emotion. Nagi's own eyes were open at half-mast, slender shoulders heaving up and down as his body quickly took in the badly needed oxygen.

Schuldig ran his fingers lightly over his closed lips again and abruptly gave him a (alarmingly) lecherous grin. "Treat for you, liebe! Happy Halloween!"

Nagi, still recovering from the vicious attack to his senses, could only blink in muddled surprise at the spot where Schuldig had stood to the door that was now open and empty.

Eyelashes blinking rapidly in befuddlement and shock, his fingers rose to his lips. Glancing in the mirror, he took in his disheveled hair (when had that happened?... ah, when Schuldig's fingers had intertwined through his hair), the deep flush in his cheeks, the glazed look in his eyes, and dark, bruised lips.

He could still taste lingering chocolate treat, along with the mingling taste of Schuldig's mouth.

Perhaps the candy commercialized holiday wasn't so bad after all.

---

Author's Notes: Holy. Cripes. It's been a LONG time since I've written anything so intensely long. @__@; I feel so happy. And what is it with SchuldigxNagi that makes me go into GREAT WHOMPING LEERING details? ^^;; Mmm.. chocolate kisses. Yummy. I hope this return into fandom made some of you happy. I know it's been over a year since I've worked on some of my series *cough*TornApart*cough* but hey... at least I'm still alive and aware of the demands? *grin*

HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! *leers*


End file.
